This Is Why I Hate You
by icefire-lioness
Summary: Blaise wants to know why Draco hates him. But does Draco's view on hate have maybe a little more to do with love than one would have thought? Blaise/Draco. Obviously this contains slash. Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that. But DO review!


_AN: I think this was something that I started in maths (that's right, I'm very dedicated) and I finally ended it today. I hope you like it, but remember I can't tell if you do or not unless you review! You know what to do!_

-

"Oi, Malfoy!"

Draco turned wearily as he heard the voice behind him, and upon seeing who it was, turned back to his suitcase with a barely suppressed groan.

"What do you want, Zabini?"

The other boy looked at him curiously from the doorway for a moment, and then grinned, white teeth flashing in his handsome dark face.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy." Zabini said in an admonishing tone, wagging a finger teasingly in Draco's blank face.

Draco gave him a warning look and pushed his hand away.

"Stop repeating my name, get your finger out of my personal space and tell me what the hell you want, Zabini, or I'll kick your arse."

Blaise spread his hands, still grinning. Draco glared at him.

"Fine, fine. I wanted to know what your problem is-"

"I have no problems." said Draco stiffly. "Now, go away."

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Draco Malfoy, trust me when I say this. You have _many_ problems. But I'm not here to be your counsellor. What I want to know is why you've been spreading dirty rumours about me."

Draco's jaw clenched tightly, but apart from this small detail, no-one would have been able to guess how very pissed off he was at this moment.

"I don't spread rumours." he said coldly.

Blaise waved a hand airily in Draco's face.

"Fine, fine. Whatever it was; saying things about me. That you hate me. Or something."

Draco's face went very stony. Blaise ignored it.

"So, why? Why do you hate me?"

Draco rolled his eyes despite himself.

"Why _don't _I hate you? You're egotistical-"

"Only because I'm perfect."

"Idiotic-"

"Hey! I resent that! I have a quite logical mind, really. For example, just the other day-"

"Anal retentive-"

"I so am not. I'm totally fun and not in the least bit anal retentive."

"Prejudiced-"

"So are _you_! We're in Slytherin, man!"

"Greedy-"

"For money, power, sex – yes, I can definitely see where you're coming from there."

"Manipulative-"

"I only manipulate some people! Well, ok. A lot of people. Everyone one I meet. Yeah, ok. I'm manipulative."

"A lying-"

"But I hate lying! Ok, so that was a lie."

"Cheating-"

"Oh, come on. We _all _saw you cheat in that backgammon game, Malfoy-"

"Backstabbing-"

"Who have I backstabbed? Who? Oh…yeah. Ha, that was funny."

"Bastard-"

"Merlins pants! You mean to say my parents weren't married when they made sweet, rollicking love? Oh. I meant to hurt you, but I hurt myself because that is the most disgusting image I have ever had the bad fortune to have in my head."

"_And_ you're constantly throwing your wealth in everyone's faces!"

"Oh, so you're _jealous_ of my immense wealth i.e. because I have more than you! Aha! Mystery solved."

"No." said Draco sternly. "Mystery not solved. Because I'm _not _jealous. Because Malfoy's don't get jealous. Because we're the best."

Blaise made a face. "Yeah, yeah. Malfoy honour, blah, blah. Anyway. Do you have actual reasons? Because I kind of agree with all of those and I don't really mind. Have you any bad ones?"

Draco's face turned dark.

"You want bad?" he asked in a low voice, advancing on Blaise.

The dark boy nodded, looking slightly nervous.

"This is why I hate you." Draco said, and he pinned Blaise against the wall.

"I hate you because you're charming."

Blaise shivered as the blonde boy rested his mouth against Blaise's neck, his warm breath leaving a damp trail on his skin.

"I hate you because you're beautiful."

He let his fingers trail gently up Blaise's arm, making the other boy's breath catch in his throat.

"I hate you because you're intelligent."

The heat of breath on the back of his neck, Draco's arm winding its way around his neck – Blaise breathed in sharp little gasps, all his previous pride completely washed from him. Nothing was in his control anymore. He didn't even know what was going _on_.

"I hate you because you're elegant," Draco breathed onto his skin, and Blaise let his eyes close softly, his arms slowly moving to clasp Draco's narrow waist. Draco's mouth curved slightly into a smile, his eyes closing.

"I hate you because you…smell _so_ good…" he whispered, and he felt a tiny thrill run through his body as the dark boy in his arms let out a delirious sigh.

"I hate you because I want and I want, and I know I can't have," he breathed sadly, and Blaise leant in closer watching him; a shining sadness in his eyes, his face, his skin.

There was a pause, and then Draco said slowly, "I hate you because I know you have been with many, but never with me."

Blaise let his head fall against the wall, his eyes closing in something like pain. Draco was unrelenting, his grey eyes watching, always watching.

"I hate you because I know that one day you'll leave, and I won't even be able to watch you across the room."

Blaise sighed, brushing his hand over his eyes. Draco watched him, his breath hitching in his throat. Just being near him – it was unbearable.

"I hate you because you always make me wonder," he said softly, and Blaise opened his eyes, looking at Draco properly. The looked into each other's eyes, falling, falling. Grey and brown so dark it was nearly black; mist at midnight.

Without taking his eyes off Blaise, Draco rested his hand on the other boy's cheek.

"I hate you because you make me cry sometimes, and I know that you know better than anyone how much I hate to think of myself as weak."

Blaise didn't close his eyes, but he almost felt that he should. The intensity of Draco's gaze seemed something that he shouldn't be privy to – a private emotion that was burning into the public arena. But it wasn't public, it was private. It was meant for him, and him alone.

"I hate you because you turned me into this," Draco said, letting a hand fall expressively down his body, his eyes never leaving Blaise's.

Blaise let his gaze fall, once, quickly, and his heart dropped with it. Draco held himself so close to the other boy that Blaise could only feel wall on one side and warm flesh on the other. It was hardly unpleasant, and Blaise felt he deserved it, but he was uncomfortable.

"I hate you…" Draco started softly, and without thinking, without letting anything but feelings lead him, Blaise leant in and kissed the words from his lips.

They watched each other silently when Blaise pulled away, and Draco licked his lips tentatively. Blaise put his hand onto Draco's waist, his eyes soft.

"I understand why you hate me," he said slowly, and Draco smiled, ducking his head. Blaise lifted it with one hand, looking at Draco to show that he wasn't finished. Couldn't possibly be finished.

"I don't need sweet talking, Draco. You know me better than anyone. We might not be friends, but the sad truth is that you're the only one who I can relate to. I don't need music, candlelight. We're the same, you and I. We truly are. We beat in time."

Draco didn't breathe; he was too busy watching Blaise for any hint of mockery. But there was none. The air was light, and he breathed out slowly, a sigh. Blaise caught it in his mouth.

"See it in my eyes, see it in my sighs, there's something there, there always was. You didn't look, couldn't look, not for that. I've been waiting, wishing, dying, hoping. But you were the bleak horizon, you were empty, and I couldn't tell you. Don't let it hurt, anymore. We have to help each other, hold each other. That's all."

Draco watched Blaise now, his heart clenching. What the other boy said was nothing less than everything that he had wanted, and yet he still felt like something was missing.

Blaise gave a crooked little smile, telling Draco all that he needed to know. He pulled the boy to him, kissing him breathless, knowing they wouldn't let each other go for a long time, knowing that they were one, now, and that was alright.

He drew away to take in a breath of cold air, his hands fisted in Blaise's shirt, and, eyes close on Blaise's, said softly; "I hate you because I need you and I want you and I think that worst of all, I love you."

-

_AN: I know, I know, it's terribly cliche and all, but don't you just love a sappy slash every now and again? I just didn't feel right letting it all disintegrate into smut, so I'm sorry if any of you were hoping for that! Tell me what you think, anyway!_

_icex_


End file.
